Bed Buddies
by NekoRyu-chan
Summary: SPOLIER FOR R2 EPISODE 21! Suzaku gets a call from Lelouch, and he sounds a little upset. What could the Knight have done to make Lelouch mad? SuzaxLulu And horray for crafty Milly!


**Okay, I got this idea from a friend of mine. After laughing about it for several minutes, I decided to put it into a fanfic! :) For those of you who haven't watched R2 episode 21, this might not make sense and/or might spoil you. So, for those who have seen the episode or for those who don't mind getting spoiled, read on and enjoy!!**

**And I don't own Code Geass, sadly.**

* * *

Bed Buddies

Suzaku scratched his head in wonder, as he made his way towards Lelouch's room, to which he had been called. It had only been 2 days since Lelouch was made Emperor of Britannia. Despite how rough Suzaku thought it was going to be, everything surprisingly turned out all right. More than a few people were shocked, though. And who could blame them?

"Though I wonder why he called me?" muttered Suzaku, as he turned around the corner. Lelouch had called him a few moments ago, with urgency in his voice. More worried and a little curious, Suzaku headed off right away. The Knight of Zero couldn't help but wonder why Lelouch wasn't doing his normal work, which would've kept him much too busy to call him. _Classic Lelouch. Still the same, even after becoming Emperor._ If there was one thing that Suzaku was worried about, it was the fact that Lelouch's attitude would change, once he gain the power of the throne. Thankfully, though, he still remained the same.

Suzaku finally reached the room where he was called to and rapped the door twice with his knuckles. He heard the rustling of papers, before a familiar voice called out, "Come in."

Suzaku opened the door and walked into the room, closing the door behind him. There, sitting at a desk, rather than a throne (for the moment, anyways), was Lelouch Lamperouge--no, Lelouch vi Britannia. Since he wasn't out in public, he decided to go with a casual white shirt and plain blue jeans. White socks were on his feet, which were crossed under the desk. Slim fingers tapped the desk rhythmically, as Suzaku walked closer.

"What is it?" he asked, as he leaned up against the desk. He knew that, since it was just the two of them, they could drop the formalities that they would usually use in public. Suzaku could relax even more, knowing this. It was actually Lelouch who stated that they should in the first place. They were still friends, after all.

"How many people do you think surf the Internet every day, Suzaku?" asked Lelouch, facing his friend with a serious look in his violet eyes. The question itself caught Suzaku off-guard, as he sat up on the desk.

"What a question to ask." he muttered, "I don't know--maybe millions? Even more than that? I think it's impossible to count how many access it a day."

"Exactly. **Millions** of people access the internet every day, whether it be to help them on homework, for contacting a friend from overseas, or just to screw around." said Lelouch, leaning back in the padded chair, still keeping his eyes on Suzaku, "But more importantly, a lot of people go online to check the news."

"What are you getting--" Suzaku paused, as a suggestion entered his mind, "Oh. Did I go overboard on attacking those guards with the spears?"

Though the live broadcast was only two days ago, he had defended Lelouch as he normally would. But even **he** didn't know his own strength at times. The spears even broke when he kicked at them.

"No, no. That was just fine." said Lelouch, waving away the suggestion, "But this does have to deal with you. And I'm slightly upset with you right now."

"Huh?"

This was new.

Frowning, Suzaku racked his brain for things that could've upset Lelouch in the past few days. Did he make a mistake somewhere? Or was Lelouch still upset with him from what he did in the past? _What did I do wrong…?_

Seeing the almost sad look on Suzaku's face, Lelouch spoke up, "It's not that far back. Actually, it was yesterday that you did this."

"Yesterday?" asked Suzaku, looking up at his friend. The only thing he did yesterday was go into town to do some shopping. But even then, it was just for food and other supplies that they needed. What could he have done then that would've upset Lelouch.

"Did you meet up with Milly yesterday, Suzaku?" asked Lelouch, now a tone of amusement coated his voice. Suzaku blinked at the change of tone, before realizing the question.

"Yeah, I ran into her yesterday while shopping." said Suzaku, nodding, "But what does that have to--"

"I want to show you something. Come here." said the young Emperor, beckoning Suzaku towards him. Suzaku jumped off of the desk and went around behind Lelouch, peering over his shoulder, as he opened up his laptop, bringing up an online news site. Now more than curious, the Knight of Zero draped his arms around Lelouch's neck and leaned on him, as he brought up a video.

Seeing himself in the video's picture, Suzaku paid full attention, while he remembered when he had ran into Milly the other day.

ooooooooooo

"Suzaku!!"

Upon hearing the familiar female voice, Suzaku turned around to see the former President of the Student Council running towards him, a large smile on her lips. A smile of his own crossed his features, as he set down the grocery bags in his hands to wave to the blonde.

"Milly! It's been awhile!" he said, as Milly Ashford reached his side. He was more than happy to see her alive and well.

"Same to you, Mr. Knight of Zero." said Milly with a wink, as she nudged Suzaku in the side with her elbow, "It's nice to see you're doing well!"

"Things have been going quite smoothly, surprisingly." chuckled Suzaku, as he lifted the bags back up into his hands, "How about we chat on that bench over there." he suggested, as he nodded to a bench a few feet away from where they stood.

"Sounds good to me!" chirped Milly, as she followed Suzaku, "Though I didn't know it was a Knight's job to go shopping for food. Are you a maid as well?"

For one reason or another, both of them suddenly imagined Suzaku in a maid uniform (complete with short skirt and head band), serving tea and sandwiches to Emperor Lelouch (complete with a crown and fuzzy cape). Almost simultaneously, the two laughed out loud, which nearly caused Suzaku drop the bags of food.

"No, no. Nothing like that." he chuckled, as he sat down, setting the bags down by his feet, "We were just low on a few snacks, so I decided to go out and get a few things. Lelouch still has a lot of work to do, since it's only been one full day since he became Emperor."

"A few?" Milly raised her eyebrow at the two bags of food at Suzaku's feet, as she sat down, "I couldn't imagine all of that food for one skinny person, such as Lelouch. But if it's for both of you, then it's reasonable."

"Mm. When Lelouch isn't doing work and when I don't have my duties to attend to, we just kind of hang out in his room." said Suzaku, with a nod, "I thought being the Emperor would change him, but he's still the same Lelouch that I knew since I was a kid."

"That's good that he hasn't changed since getting power." said Milly softly, as she looked down at her feet, "I was worried about that."

"As was I." added Suzaku softly.

"But! In the end, Lelouch is Lelouch, right?" chirped Milly, looking over at Suzaku. He chuckled at her cheerful response and nodded. Lelouch was still Lelouch, and that's how it was going to stay, "Now, Suzaku. Mind telling me what's going on behind the scenes?"

She held up an imaginary microphone to Suzaku, just like she was interviewing him. Only, there were no cameras around and there was no actual microphone. So, none of what he was going to say would be recorded. The Knight of Zero grinned softly, as he coughed into his fist, before starting.

"When Lelouch isn't in front of the public, he's pretty lax." said Suzaku, leaning back into the bench, "He acts like a normal 18 year old--eating junk food, skipping out on some work, and even playing video games!"

"Wait! Lelouch plays **video games**?!" asked Milly, astounded that Lelouch would actually pick up a game controller.

"He's too competitive for his own good." said Suzaku, shaking his head, "Yesterday night, I challenged him to a game of Mario Tennis. He was about to say 'no' when I reminded him that there was only one more crème horn left. He immediately jumped down next to me and picked up the controller. I think we played a total of ten games."

"So? Who won?" asked Milly, wondering if Lelouch could win at sports, if it was a video game. She knew that, if it had been in real life, Suzaku would've won hands down.

" I won, of course." said Suzaku with a shrug, "He wouldn't allow me to explain the controls, so he went at it knowing nothing. He even said not to hold back. And I can't very well disobey the Emperor now, can I?"

"I'm guessing you have crème horns somewhere in those bags, right?" chuckled Milly, looking down at the bags for a second. Suzaku nodded, as he leaned forward and brought up two packages of crème horns. They were extremely sweet and was frankly surrpsied when Lelouch took a liking to them.

"Of course, there's also the soft side of Lelouch, that rarely anyone gets to see. Even me." continued Suzaku, as he put the crème horns back into the bags and sat up, "When ever it's just me and him, he tends to let his true emotions show."

"He was always so bad at letting others know how he felt." sighed Milly, shaking her head, "Maybe it's just a guy thing. Then again, you're pretty honest when it comes to showing your emotions."

"I'm not as insecure as Lelouch is." said Suzaku, with a small chuckle. Milly blinked with surprise at this new bit of info, "Believe it or not, he is. It took forever for him to show that to me. But we've settled that many nights ago, so now everything is fine between us."

"Hm. I see, I see." said the blonde, nodding. A wicked grin then crossed her lips, as she looked at Suzaku, "So…is your relationship still going strong?"

"Eh?"

Suzaku blinked at the sudden question. _Relationship? What does she mean by that?_ he wondered, as he tilted his head to the side. Milly laughed at the clueless look on the Knight of Zero's face.

"Come on, now. No need to act coy." she said with a grin, as she leaned in closer to Suzaku, "I've seen you give some lovin' to Lelouch in the hallways of Ashford Academy. Seems like you're quite the kisser in order to make him blush like that."

"Eh?!" This time, it was Suzaku's turn to blush. He had **no idea** that anyone had been watching, when he stole kisses from Lelouch in the hallways. He then had to wonder how much Milly **did** know about their private life. At a loss for words, Suzaku lowered his head shyly, as the blush seemed to get darker.

Milly laughed, as she patted Suzaku on the shoulder, "Aww, no need to be embarrassed now! I'm the only one who knows at the moment, so there's nothing to blush about!" She giggled, as she poked Suzaku's flushed cheek.

The Knight of Zero let a silly grin cross his lips, as he scratched the back of his head, "Well, you were the President, so I guess I have to obey and answer your question, huh?" He lifted his head up and smiled at the former Student Council President.

"You got that right." said Milly, winking at him, "Now, you have to answer all these questions truthfully, alright? Go on and answer the first one, before I continue with the rest of them."

"Our relationship is still going strong." said Suzaku, leaning back into the bench with a happy smile on his face, "Beforehand, we had some troubles and even got separated for awhile. But now things are back on track and I think we've even become closer."

"That's good. I'm happy for you two." said Milly, smiling softly. This caused Suzaku to blush softly, "Now, what are Lelouch's weak points. The ones that if you exploit them, it makes him squeal."

"Oh, boy. Where should I start…?" sighed Suzaku, as he tapped his chin in thought, "His favorite weak points are his ears and his neck. If you nibble on his ears, he squeaks and squirms. If you suck on his earlobe, it makes him moan with pleasure. Oh, and if you place several butterfly kisses along his neck, then his pale face will become so flushed and cute, you just wanna eat him up!"

Suzaku chuckled happily to himself, as he imagined himself doing those things to Lelouch. Though the Emperor seemed tough and a bit cold, the Knight of Zero knew exactly which points to hit, to make Lelouch into a lovable little guy. Though he named two, there were several **more** places that got Lelouch squealing--

"Suzaku…?"

Suzaku blinked, coming out of his reverie at Milly's voice. Another blush of embarrassment crossed his cheeks, as he scratched the back of his head sheepishly, "Eh, sorry about that. I kinda got lost in thought."

"That's alright." chuckled the blonde, shaking her head, "At least you're passionate about being with Lelouch."

Suzaku nodded happily.

"Alright, next question!" chirped Milly, getting out her fake microphone again, "Have you two gone out on a date yet? If so, where did you go?"

"We haven't been on one lately, but the most memorable one has to be when we went to an amusement park." said the Knight of Zero, smiling softly, "We rode so many rides that day, that we almost got sick! We then had a cotton candy eating contest, in which Lelouch won, and we won several prizes at the booths littered around the park. But the best part of that day was--"

"Let me guess!" chirped in Milly, grinning excitedly, "…Ferris Wheel?"

"Bingo!" chirped Suzaku, winking at Milly, "When night fell, we rode the Ferris Wheel and it stopped while we were at the top. The view was so **beautiful**. Needless to say, we had a passionate kissing moment, while waiting for the ride to continue."

While Suzaku smiled happily to himself at the memory, Milly could only blush at the thought of Suzaku and Lelouch locked together in a passionate kiss. Quickly shaking the thought out of her head, she brought up her 'secret question.'

"Have you…**slept** with Lelouch, yet?"

Suzaku blinked at the question (even blushed a little), before replying with a sly grin and a quiet voice, "Let's just say Lelouch hasn't been a virgin since last year."

Milly squealed, clapping her hands together, before playing punching Suzaku in the shoulder, "Oh, Suzaku you dog! When did you get him? When?"

"It was actually at his house, in his room. It was a bit after the Cross Dressing festival that you held." explained Suzaku, with a shrug, "Lelouch had Sayoko-san take Nunnally out for a stroll, so we could…you know…be alone in our quest for love."

"And how did that go?"

"We did it three times, before Lelouch got tuckered out."

"Wow…"

Suzaku nodded, an almost proud grin on his face, "Yep! Lelouch and I are Bed Buddies!"

Milly giggled at the word, "Bed Buddies?"

"Bed Buddies, Bed Buddies!"

Both Suzaku and Milly laughed at his choice of words, but they both knew it was true. Lelouch was Suzaku's bed buddy and Suzaku was Lelouch's bed buddy. And that's the way that it would stay.

"Now, for the ending comment." said Milly, making her voice sound dramatic, "Any words you would like to share for the people watching out there."

Suzaku grinned, as he took the invisible microphone. He stared into the 'camera' and jabbed a thumb at his chest, "I'm sleeping with the Emperor and I'm **proud** of it!!"

ooooooooo

Suzaku stared at the computer screen, both stunned and a little embarrassed. He knew Milly was crafty, but not _this_ crafty.

He had no clue that she had a hidden camera locked on him the **entire** time during the 'interview.'

Almost sheepishly, the Knight of Zero looked at Lelouch, who still had his eyes on the screen, "…You do realize I had **no** idea that there was a camera in the area, right?"

"This is Milly we're talking about, Suzaku." said Lelouch, giving his friend a glance, "You know how tricky she can be."

"I didn't expect her to be **this** tricky!" sighed Suzaku, pulling Lelouch into a hug from behind. He silently cursed the back of the chair, as it was in the way of Lelouch being pulled up against his chest, "Forgive me?"

Lelouch sighed, as he exited out of the webpage, "Alright. Besides, the video is only viewable to those who know a password. And those who know Milly really well are the only ones who can guess it."

"Ah…"

"But…'Bed Buddies,' Suzaku?" asked the young Emperor, turning slightly to look at his Knight of Zero with a raised eyebrow, "Why that?"

"But it's true, isn't it?" said Suzaku, a happy grin on his lips as he nuzzled into Lelouch's neck, "You're my bed buddy! And I'm sure it's the same for you. Especially when I 'press' all the right buttons."

Lelouch found himself blushing at the thought of his 'buttons' being pressed. It actually scared him a little that Suzaku knew exactly where to go to make him blush and squeak, "Yes. But may I ask what was on your mind the other night?"

"Hm?"

"Do you have a cat-person fetish or something? What was up with me wearing a pair of cat ears and a tail, while wearing absolutely no clothing?"

"It's because you're my little kitty!" chirped Suzaku, grinning at Lelouch, who pouted at him, "Besides, it was really kinky when you were going 'Nya, nya, Suzaku…! More...more, nya…!!'"

"O-Oi, oi!" yelped Lelouch, as his blush darkened from the memory of it, "I only did that, because--"

His sentence got cut off, as Suzaku latched onto his earlobe and started nibbling and sucking on it, causing Lelouch's words of protest to melt into a pleasurable moan. Realizing how loud it was, he clasped a hand over his mouth, as Suzaku chuckled.

"You're not doing anything important, are you love?"

"…Is the door locked?"

"Yes."

"Then, no."

"Get on the desk and we'll take it from there."


End file.
